Colm Wilkinson
Colm Wilkinson is an actor and singer. Biography Born in Drimnagh, a suburb of Dublin, Wilkinson began his music career performing with a number of bands before being cast in Jesus Christ Superstar, later reprising his role on the West End. He soon became a star name due to his roles in Les Misérables and The Phantom of the Opera. As well as his musical career, Wilkinson appeared in a number of straight acting roles, including playing Thomas Darcy in The Tudors. He also appeared in the film adaptation of Les Misérables playing the Bishop of Digne. Singing An internationally renowned singer as well as musical theatre performer, Wilkinson had his first major role as Judas Iscariot in Jesus Christ Superstar, which he followed by a number of single releases and an appearance as Che in the original concept album of Evita. However it was in the 1980s where Wilkinson gained his greatest successes, being cast as the original English language Jean Valjean in Les Misérables and The Phantom in the first workshop of The Phantom of the Opera, later succeeding Michael Crawford in the role on the West End. Wilkinson later became a solo concert performer, frequently performing musical standards and traditional ballads. He also performed the role of Dr. Jekyll on the Jekyll & Hyde concept album, and returned for the 25th Anniversary celebrations for Les Misérables (where he sang in the quartet The Four Valjeans) and The Phantom of the Opera (as part of the Five Phantoms). Film Demolition Man (1975) *Kick the Can (solo) Les Misérables (2012) *On Parole/The Bishop (duet) *Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven (solo) *Epilogue Stage Jesus Christ Superstar (1972) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) Voices (1984)(originated the role) *Child of Destiny (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1985)(workshop) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1985) *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue *Bring Him Home: The Four Valjeans (contains solo lines) The Phantom of the Opera (1987) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale (contains solo lines) Albums Evita (1976) *Requiem for Evita/Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *On This Night of a Thousand Stars / Eva and Magaldi/Eva Beware of the City (contains solo lines) *Goodnight and Thank You (contains solo lines) *The Lady's Got Potential (contains solo lines) *Dangerous Jade (contains solo lines) *High Flying, Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling (In and Out)(solo) *Waltz for Eva and Che (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) My Happiness (1976) *My Happiness (solo) *Monday Coming On (solo) There Was a Dream (1977) *There Was a Dream (solo) *The Devil and Miss Lucy (solo) The First of May (1977) *The First of May (solo) *Deirdre (solo) Your Kind of Country (1977) *Your Kind of Country (solo) Born to Sing (1978) *Born to Sing (solo) *Simple Things in Life (solo) Up in the World (1979) *Up in the World (solo) *My Song for You (solo) Mother Ireland (1979) *Mother Ireland (solo) *The Music Man (solo) The American Dream (1980) *The American Dream (solo) *Mangerton (solo) Stage Heroes (1989) *Man Of La Mancha (duet) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *Pity The Child (solo) *Anthem (solo) *Maria (solo) *Somewhere (solo) *The Phantom Of The Opera (solo) *Music Of The Night (solo) *Bring Him Home (solo) *Empty Chairs At Empty Tables (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *How To Handle A Woman (solo) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) *Summertime (solo) *It Ain't Necessary So (solo) Jekyll & Hyde (1990) *Hospital Board (solo) *Love Has Come Of Age (duet) *Possessed (duet) *This Is The Moment (solo) *Transformation (solo) *No One Must Ever Know (solo) *Till You Came Into My Life (solo) *Letting Go (duet) *It's Over Now (solo) *We Still Have Time (duet) *Once Upon A Dream (solo) Songs of My Best Friends Are Songs (2002) *Funny How Time Slips Away (solo) *A Song For You (solo) *Suzanne (solo) *Red Sails In The Sunset (solo) *Father And Son (duet) *We Are One (solo) *If I Knew Then (solo) *M.L.K./ I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (solo) *Last To Know (solo) *You Don't Know Me (solo) *Home Thoughts From Abroad (solo) *I Cannot Stay (solo) Broadway and Beyond (2010) *Music of the Night (solo) *Tennessee Waltz (solo) *The Wind Beneath My Wings (solo) *Bring Him Home (solo) *This is the Moment (solo) *Runaway (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Country Roads (solo) *Somewhere (solo) *Hallelujah (solo) *The House of the Rising Sun (solo) *If I Ever Would Leave You (solo) *Old Man River (solo) *Whiskey in the Jar (solo) *Danny Boy (solo) *Anthem (solo) *Imagine/Peace Will Come (solo) Gallery wilkinsonjudas.jpg|'Judas Iscariot' in Jesus Christ Superstar. evitaconcept.jpg|Evita (1976 concept album). wilkinsonborntosing.jpg|'Born to Sing.' wilkinsonireland.jpg|'Mother Ireland.' wikinsonamerican.jpg|'The American Dream.' wilkinsonvaljean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. wilkinsonphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. wilkinsonstage.jpg|'Stage Heroes.' wilkinsonjekyll.jpg|Highlights from Jekyll & Hyde. wilkinsonfriendssong.jpg|'Some of My Best Friends Are Songs.' wilkinsonbroadway.jpg|'Broadway and Beyond.' wilkinsonbishop.jpg|'Charles Myriel, Bishop of Digne' in Les Misérables. Wilkinson, Colm Wilkinson, Colm